Always and Forever
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: Yuma and Astral are best friends who become lovers that end up sharing a special evening together one ordinary Saturday night. Yuma/Astral lemon one shot.


**SOTP: Hey guys! People liked the one shot, so I hope you love the lemon! I worked extra hard on this! So please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. WARNING! M rated lemon. You know the rules. Please leave if uncomfortable with Yaoi or under age. Thank you.**

* * *

It was a brisk autumn afternoon when Yuma Tsukumo was on his way to see his best friend named Astral at his house. The cold wind blew through Yuma's wild black and red hair, while the sun shone on his tanned skin. Yuma and Astral had always spent their Saturday's together playing card games, talking and doing all kinds of things together.

You couldn't part them for very long if you tried. They were a great team together. The two had first met each other long ago when Yuma was seven and Astral was eight. It was one of the greatest days of Yuma's life and a special memory he would keep close to his heart forever. He could always remember The day they met so clearly as if it happened only yesterday.

_Flashback_

_The best friends first met when Yuma was in the hospital, about to get an operation. Yuma was nervous and scared as he sat on the edge of the bed, trying his hardest not to cry. It was then that a boy walked in with light blue hair that curled at the end. Along with pale skin. His skin was so pale that it almost looked white as the sun shined upon it._

_The boy was dressed in a simple pair of shorts and a T-shirt. Carrying a box with him._

_Yuma didn't even notice him until the boy sat down on the bed next to him. Placing a small hand on his shoulder. Yuma looked up and his ruby eyes were quickly captured by the boy's dueled color ones. One clear while the other gold._

_The older boy smiled at him with understanding and concern as Yuma spoke._

_"W-who are you?"_

_"My name is Astral. What's your name?" Astral asked._

_"Yuma. Yuma Tsukumo."_

_"Well, it's nice to meet you Yuma. Why are you crying?"_

_"I-I'm getting my tonsils out today. And, my parents aren't here because their on a trip." Yuma answered._

_"Are you nervous?" Astral asked._

_"A-A little."_

_"There's no reason to be. I've had mine out too. It's not that bad. Plus you get ice cream afterwards."_

_"Really? I like ice cream." Yuma said as his lit up._

_Making Astral laugh at his eagerness. He then pulled out a small keychain with a duel monsters figure attached to it._

_"Here, take this. It's a present. My mother works in this hospital and I sometimes help out by handing out good luck charms. This one has the number monster Utopia." Astral said._

_Yuma smiled and took the charm. Feeling more confident after meeting his new friend._

_"Thanks Astral." Yuma said._

_After Yuma got out of the hospital, he met Astral again at his school. Turns out their class rooms were right next door to each other._

_It didn't take long for the two to become close friends._

_End of flashback_

* * *

After many years of friendship, Yuma confessed to his feelings of love to his best friend in Junior high school. With a warm smile, Astral confessed that he felt the same way. Yuma felt so happy that the one he loved excepted his feelings. Even happier because their friendship didn't change. It only grew stronger with their love.

Yet Yuma couldn't help but feel excited. He ran over to Astral's house with happiness racing through his body. As soon as Yuma got there, he knocked on the door. After a moment Astral answered the door. Yuma's eyes lit up at seeing Astral until he noticed how tried he looked. The boy's eyes had bags underneath them and he was holding his head up with one hand.

"Astral? Are you okay?" Yuma asked.

It took Astral a moment to recognize Yuma. He smiled at his boyfriend but collapsed in Yuma's arms before even saying a word.

"Astral! What's wrong?!" Yuma cried out.

But Astral was already fast asleep.

"Aw man. You must have stayed up three nights in a row studying again. How many times do I gotta tell him that that's not good for your health? Heck, studying in general is bad for you." Yuma said.

He quickly carried Astral into the house and laid him down on the couch. After covering Astral with a quilt, Yuma walked out of the living room quietly to let him sleep. Yuma was going to leave when he noticed the study had looked like a bomb had gone off. Astral lived by himself except for a rare visit from his twin brother Mist every now and again. He was studying aboard.

Astral's parents were pretty much always on business trips like Yuma's. However Yuma had his sister and Grandma to come home to every day. While Astral came home to an empty house. Which is why Astral always came over to Yuma's house in the afternoons on weekdays. They were more of a family to him than Astral's. Yuma knew of this, and couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Knowing that Astral wouldn't be in the mood to clean once he woke up, Yuma closed the door and got to work. Organizing papers, throwing away trash, making sure not to trash important papers while cleaning off the desk. After five hours had gone by, Yuma was finished. He was about to grab his stuff and leave when Astral walked into the room. Gasping at what he found.

"Surprise! I thought I'd help out by cleaning up your study for you. Don't worry, I put all the papers you had on your desk in this folder. I hope you don't mind." Yuma explained.

"Yuma, Thank you. I'm sorry about earlier, it's just I have this pressing project and I ended up forgetting that today was Saturday. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I figured you would be working. You're the only person I know that would spend a two week vacation studying. But you shouldn't push yourself so hard."

"But I wanted to get everything done so I didn't have to worry about it. That way I could spend the day with you." Astral explained.

Making Yuma blush.

"I must say, you did a fantastic job in here. Which is surprising considering how your room looks most of the time." Astral commented.

"Yeah, yeah. Say, are you hungry? I could go for pizza myself after all that cleaning."

"Then how about I order some as a reward?" Astral offered.

"YEAH! That sounds awesome!"

Astral smiled. The two spent the rest of the day playing games, watching movies and sharing pizza of course. It was about seven o'clock when Yuma realized how dark it was getting. He was about to suggest that he'd go home, but Astral allowed him to spend the night. After calling his grandmother to let her know he was staying, Yuma changed into his PJ's and went into the kitchen for a drink.

Yuma then went back into the living room to find Astral flipping through the channels to find something good to watch. Yuma smiled, glad to see that Astral was feeling better. Yuma placed his drink on the coffee table and sat down next to Astral. Placing his head on his shoulder. Astral looked over and smiled at Yuma. A look of content on his face as his leaned on Astral.

"Yuma, we can go up stairs if your tried." Astral said.

"I'm fine. I don't want to go to sleep just yet. "

As soon as Yuma spoke those words, he closed his eyes. Feeling relaxed as Astral began to stroke his hair. After twenty minutes, Yuma passed out. Astral turned off the T.V. and carried Yuma up stairs to his room. Astral was careful to lay Yuma down gently on the bed. Astral then changed into his PJ's before shutting off the light and crawled in bed next to Yuma.

A moment later, Yuma woke up and looked up at Astral. He smiled down at Yuma as he continued to stroke his hair. Yuma returned the smile and rested his head in Yuma's arms.

"Thanks, Astral."

"Your Welcome Yuma. Thank you for helping me today."

"Sure. Astral?" Yuma asked.

Suddenly getting a bit nervous.

"Yes Yuma?"

"Can I...kiss you?"

Astral's eyes went wide for a moment before he laughed and leaned in closer. Making Yuma blush while Astral's eyes shinned like gems in the moonlight that shined in through the window just above the bed. Astral then cupped Yuma's face with one hand and whispered softly. So low that only Yuma would be able to hear.

"_Of course, Yuma. You know you don't have to ask..."  
__  
_Astral dove in to the kiss and Yuma closed his eyes in bliss as he returned it. Before realizing it, Yuma felt Astral's tongue run across his lips slowly, asking for entrance. Yuma opened his mouth and allowed Astral to dive in while his ran his tan fingers through Astral's soft, light blue hair. The need for air came sooner than the two would have liked, however. They broke apart, gasping for air.

Yuma was about to lean in for another kiss when Astral suddenly pulled away and sat up on the edge of the bed. Yuma sat up as well with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Yuma asked.

Astral looked at him while keeping his back turned.

"Yuma, you know that I love you, right?"

"Of course, and you know I love you right?" Yuma asked.

"Of course I do. And it's because I love you that I stopped. I don't want to force myself onto you."

"Astral..." Yuma said with a blush on is face. Knowing exactly what he meant

"If we continue on like this, it will most likely lead to much more than mere kissing. I do not want to do anything unless you're sure that this is really what you want." Astral said.

Yuma smiled, grateful that Astral was being considerate of him. He wrapped his arms around Astral's chest from behind while leaving gentle kisses on his neck. Making Astral gasp in surprise and moan in pleasure.

"Astral, thank you. But I do want this. You're the only person I could ever give myself too. The only one I want to be loved by." Yuma said.

Astral smiled and turned around to face Yuma. Astral then laid him down on the bed and ran his cool fingers across Yuma's chest. Making him moan before Astral placed another kiss on his lips. Astral made quick work of removing Yuma's night shirt. Rubbing his nipples gently as his continued to place a passionate kiss on Yuma's neck. His moans were like music to Astral's ears.

"Ahhh! A-Astral! Hah, hah."

"Shhh...just relax Yuma. Does it feel good?"

"Y-Yes!...It feels nice..."

"I'm glad..." Astral said.

Running his hand down Yuma's chest slowly and rubbing his covered manhood. Yuma gasped and slid his eyes shut. It wasn't so much of a bad feeling as it was different for the young teen. After a few moments, Astral pulled off Yuma's night pants. Leaving him completely bare to Astral's eyes. Yuma quickly curled himself into a ball, trying to hide himself.

Feeling nervous and wondering if he really was ready for this. Concerned, Astral began to rub Yuma's back and stomach. Making Yuma quickly relax and spread his body out. Astral smiled and laid down on his side next to Yuma. Running his fingers through his soft raven and ruby colored hair. Yuma then looked up at Astral and cupped his face while smiling at him.

"Thank you."

"Of course. You don't have to be nervous Yuma, you know you can relax with me. We can stop if you wish." Astral said.

"I know, but I don't want to stop. It felt good, I was just afraid that-"

"Yuma, you need not be afraid or hide yourself from me. I think your beautiful and I feel honored that you would share yourself with me."

"Me? Your the one that's beautiful Astral." Yuma said.

Making Astral blush as Yuma sat up and began to unbutton his night shirt. After which, Astral removed his own pants, reviling himself to Yuma who was completely entranced by him. Astral's skin was so pale that it shined in moon light that came in through the window. Astral got back on the bed, hovering over Yuma as he prepared to enter him. Astral mentally ask Yuma if was ready before he answered with a nod.

Astral then placed a kiss on Yuma before inserting one finger slowly inside. Yuma moaned loudly through the kiss as he squirmed a bit. The feeling was unlike another, and although it was unpleasant at first, Yuma began to relax in enjoyment as Astral moved his finger in and out. A few moments later he added another one and Yuma gasped in pleasure when they broke the kiss for air.

Astral pulled his out of Yuma a few moments later and smirked at hearing whine at the lost of the warmth. He then wrapped his arms around Yuma and whispered before he allowed his manhood entrance into Yuma.

"_Hold onto me. Don't let go." _With those words, Astral dove inside.

"AHHH! Hah! A-Astral! Ah! AH!" Yuma cried out in both pain and pleasure.

Holding onto Astral for dear life. Yuma felt as if his whole body was about to burst into flames. Astral moaned as well, feeling pleasure beyond belief. Yuma felt tight and hot, the deeper Astral dove inside, the more he wanted him. He wanted Yuma to be so close that he would never leave him. Astral just could not believe that after wishing for so long, he was finally inside Yuma. Becoming one with the person he loved most.

Yuma was feeling the exact same way. The feeling of Astral inside him was incredible, he couldn't imagine having this feeling with anyone else. Soon the two came together and cried out each others names. The two then fell on top of one another on the bed. Astral pulled the blanket over them as Yuma snuggled into Astral's chest. Smiling in happiness the two kissed one another.

Both whispering to each other before they fell asleep.

_"I love you, now, always and forever..."_

* * *

**SOTP: Say it with me! AWWWWW! I loved writing this! I hope this was all you hoped it to be! Please leave nice reviews and thanks for reading!**


End file.
